Reliance
by sharingstories2
Summary: Ellie could always rely on Chuck
1. Chapter 1

It was always the two of them. It was them before their parents, before Sarah, before Casey, before Devon even before mammy Bartowski left. It was _always _Chuck and Ellie Bartowski. When Chuck got bullied Ellie squared up to the bully. When Ellie had her first heartbreak Chuck told off the ex-boyfriend for hurting his big sister. It never even crossed his mind that the boy was considerably older and stronger than himself. When their parents left they relied on each other, it was how their relationship worked. They never ever turned each other away.

That's why when Ellie seemed unable to put Clara to bed because she wanted uncle Chucky, Ellie decided to ring up her little brother. It was three in the morning but Chuck still came. He left a note to Sarah saying he hadn't been kidnapped by enemy spies and drove the distance to his sister's house. Ellie let him in.  
"I'm so sorry Chuck, I know it's late but she woke up and wouldn't go to sleep!" Chuck chuckled.  
"Its fine sis now where is my niece?" suddenly a bundle of limbs ran towards him.  
"Hey Clare-bear"  
"UNCLE CHUCK!" chuck put a finger on her lips. "Now, now Clara we don't want t wake daddy do us?" Clara shook her head.  
" In that case why don't you go to bed and I'll tell you the story about the prince's computer" Clara nodded and sprinted upstairs.  
"Chuck thank you but the prince's computer?" Chuck winked at his big sister. Ellie smiled only Chuck could turn his life into a fairy-tale.

Upstairs chuck began his story. **_Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom their lived a prince. He created a computer to hold the secrets of the land. This computer served its purpose until the evil king sought to find out all of its secrets and as such he sent it the computer to a civilian who worked in a job that dealt with computers. Unfortunately my dear Clara the computer put the secrets into the civilians head. _**  
"Uncle Chuck what's a civilian?"  
"It's a regular person like you and mummy"

**_As such the prince sent his best nights to keep said person out of danger. He was called Charlie and his protectors were called Sarah and Casey. They protected Charlie when he was in danger and they were very good at defending him from evil warlocks and dragons. Eventually they helped Charlie defend himself and he must admit that they did a good job. Time passed and Charlie defeated all the enemies saved his family and they lived happily ever after._**

Chuck finished frowning, his life had been a roller-coaster and it would always be like that. He saw Clara sleeping and tiptoed out the room. He saw Ellie asleep and carried her upstairs to bed then locked up and drove back home leaving the house a little cleaner.

It had ALWAYS been the two of them, no matter what happened in their lives Chuck knew nothing could break them apart they were still as strong as they always were and Chuck knew if he had to sacrifice everything he would never sacrifice his sister.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
